


In which Trelawney Thorpe is vexed

by Overlord_Bethany



Series: unreliable narrators [12]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I don't remember where I was going with this, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Bethany/pseuds/Overlord_Bethany
Summary: It was inevitable, really.





	In which Trelawney Thorpe is vexed

Trelawney Thorpe watched her charge out of the corner of her eye. The young Baron trotted along at her side, beaming at the sights, every bit the perfect tourist. Too perfect. She distrusted everything about him. What sane person would eat absolutely anything handed to him and never even ask what it was?

Gil chomped happily on his third snack so far, but he asked none of the usual questions. A part of his mind had drifted to other matters, and Trelawney took it as her duty to reclaim it. She pointed out some particularly interesting architecture, explaining its history and functionality of the automaton gargoyles, but Gil interrupted her.

“It’s kind of a shame that Tarvek is missing this.”

_Seriously?_ Trelawney almost stopped walking to glare at him. This was supposed to be an easy job. Distract Gilgamesh Wulfenbach. Given his reputation in Paris, it should have taken no effort whatsoever, and yet here he was, mooning over—no, not the Heterodyne; that would be far too simple, wouldn’t it?—Prince Sturmvoraus!

Swallowing her irritation, she steered her charge toward another food vendor.

Gil peered over his shoulder as Trelawney paid for two fish. “Really,” he insisted. “He’d want a closer look at those gargoyles.”

“I thought you two did nothing but fight.” Not quite true. The two of them displayed that unfortunate alternating polarity dynamic of former lovers who never entirely got over one another. Except Gil didn’t seem aware of it?

He shook his head, an almost wistful look drifting across his face. “Sometimes I think we’re friends. Sometimes I think he’d stab me without hesitation, if only it wouldn’t ruin his chances with Agatha.” Gil’s wistfulness turned pained, and he clammed up.

Just when they were getting somewhere. Friendship, though, hardly justified the casual bickering, the little intimate touches, the passion running deep beneath flared tempers. Trelawney had her report half formulated already: _Weeds inextricably intertwined. Difficult to remove. Better to encourage them toward one another._

She handed one fish to Gil, and she smiled up at him. His bright, easygoing air reappeared, and he began jabbering on about being underwater and all that. Tourist nonsense. Trelawney responded with the usual commentary. Dull, like how people in other places talked about the weather. Finally, Gil got around to asking where they were going. Concealing her relief, Trelawney explained the Royal Collection of Inconvenient Oddities to him. _That_ got him fully invested in the conversation, she noted with satisfaction.

Distraction by adventure was part of the plan anyway.


End file.
